


The Hazard Of Wearing A Suit

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Another WOTD used to make PORN!, Light Dom/sub, M/M, it was a stunt shirt, no shirts were harmed in making this, porn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Simply put, Steve looked hot in a suit and tie.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazard Of Wearing A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Yes my happy readers, more porn brought to you by the WOTD over at I million words. The word was Servile, so you all can go look that up now.
> 
> That you again killpurekat for fixing this, even though you have never watched a Hawaii Five-0, and we forgive you for that :)

Danny now realized why Steve picked on him for wearing ties daily. If he got hot under the collar from seeing Danny in a tie, as Danny felt watching Steve wear one tonight... With his tailored black suit making all the right angles stand out and beckon Danny to trace them with his eyes, ending on the stripe of dark, shiny black that started at Steve’s neck and disappeared into places Danny would rather trace with a tongue than his eye, he was forced to exert an obscene amount of self-control throughout the night.

Simply put, Steve looked hot in a suit and tie.

Throughout the party, Danny had to watch women and men flirt shamelessly with Steve as the two of them moved through the crowd, gathering intel for their case. Danny wouldn’t lie that he was very bothered when their eyes lingered on Steve for too long; however, the attention was giving Danny wicked ideas of what he was going to do to Steve once they got home.

Danny only allowed Steve to close the front door before he backed him up against it. Steve’s shirt fell victim to Danny’s assault, ripped wide open, buttons scattering around the room. 

“If you want to be able to wear these pants again, you'll take them off _now_.”

“Fuck, Danny!” 

“Oh, we're getting there.” Danny dragged his tongue over Steve exposed nipple, promising more. “Pants. Off. _Now_.”

Steve worked his pants down as Danny covered his collar bone with open mouth kisses and soft bites, pulling more of the useless shirt aside.

Pants and underwear were thrown off for good measure, and the shirt was next to go. Steve reached up to take the last piece of clothing off, before his hand was slapped away. 

“Tie stays on, Steven,” Danny ordered, wrapping the tail end around his hand and pulling, leading Steve farther into their living room.

Sitting down on the couch, Danny pointed to a spot on the floor in between his opened legs. “Kneel.”

Steve followed orders in mock servile obedience, lowering himself to the floor, hands places on either side of Danny's thighs.

If Steve looked hot before, he looked fucking scorching kneeling in the junction of Danny’s legs, wearing nothing but that black silk tie. 

Raising one eyebrow in a silent challenge, Danny pulled Steve a little closer with the tie. “Tonight, you used your mouth, seducing others for their secrets, maybe a little too good from the look of some of them when you were done talking to them.”

Carding his fingers through Steve's hair, with his free hand, Danny continued, “Did you forget who you were coming home with?” Steve shook his head. “Did you forget who you belonged to?” Again, a negative answer. “Then, maybe you need to use your mouth for better activities than flirting with those undeserving of your talents.”

Steve's blue eyes locked on Danny's before he lowered them to the crotch of Danny's pants. Unzipping Danny's fly, Steve pulled out Danny's semi-hard cock, receiving a pleased moan.

Using his tongue and fingers, Steve teased Danny to full hardness, before pulling him deep into his mouth. Gripping the base to hold Danny's cock steady, Steve bobbed his head up and down the shaft, twisting his tongue around the head with every upward stroke.

Danny, getting closer to climax, pulled tighter on the tie, not exactly choking Steve, but reminding him Danny was in charge tonight. He stiffened and called out Steve’s name as that tongue expertly tormented him.

Steve held Danny's hips down, letting Danny squirt into the back of his throat until his lover was spent.

Danny relaxed, loosening his grip on the tie. Steve took the opportunity to climb into Danny's lap, kissing him deeply, letting Danny taste himself. 

“I should make you jealous more often. Forceful you is sexy.” Steve couldn’t help rubbing his hard cock against a still-clothed Danny.

“Don’t worry, babe, I still have plenty of things I want to do with you and this tie. In fact, don’t we have a perfectly good head board, upstairs, that screams bondage?”

Steve’s eyes darkened as he slid off Danny’s lap. “Lead the way, _Master_.”

“Oh, I could so get use to that.”


End file.
